Revanche du geek
by EveApplefield
Summary: Après toutes les brimades, les insultes, les coups et les humiliations, le garçon qui deviendrait le Sphinx décide de quitter le nid avec un dernier coup de théâtre.


Comme d'habitude tout reste à DC Comics, j'ai pas d'avocat alors pitié m'attaquez pas en justice !

* * *

John Nashton regarda précautionneusement à gauche. A droite. Il avança tentativement un pied en retenant son souffle et… Rien. Il soupira un bon coup. Plus que dix comme ça et il arriverait au frigo.

Depuis que son fils Eddie était sorti du lycée avec deux ans d'avance, il s'était résolu à passer les deux pires mois de sa vie. Pas au début. Non, la première semaine les choses étaient normales. Il le voyait, il engueulait le sale petit menteur, bon à rien d'autre qu'à faire chier le monde, lui collait deux trois mandales et l'envoyait dans la chambre la queue entre les jambes.

Et puis étaient venues les représailles.

S'il était venu le voir comme un homme et lui avait envoyé un marron dans la figure il aurait pu gérer. Mince, il aurait même pu être fier que le petit merdeux commence enfin à ce comporter comme un homme, un vrai, avec du poil sur le torse et un bide à bière. Mais non, il devait utiliser des tactiques de lavettes. De lâche, où il était déjà loin quand Nashton Senior se faisait avoir. D'abord il avait commencé par des petites farces agaçantes, comme mettre de la farine dans son dentifrice, remplacer le sucre et le sel. Puis il avait mit de la colle forte au fond de ses chaussures et de son chapeau. Il avait pu couper ses chaussettes pour sauver les grôles mais son derby avait du être découpé en petits bouts pour qu'il puisse l'enlever. Il en avait gardé de gros morceaux dans les cheveux. Et Eddie était introuvable. Un matin il avait jeté son réveil par la fenêtre et avait trempé son doigt dans l'eau quand il dormait. Il s'était réveillé en retard et mouillé. Le lendemain le réveil était là, mais il avait sonné toutes les heures de la nuit et il était impossible de le casser.

Ensuite vinrent les trucs franchement dangereux. Le sale petit rat avait coupé les freins de sa bagnole. Il était parti dans le décor et si ça n'avait été pour sa ceinture de sécurité, à l'heure qu'il est il aurait eu une tronche de hamburger. Quand il rentra chez lui, tremblant et proche de la crise cardiaque, il se jura de le trouver et de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Il fouilla tous les coins et recoins de la maison mais il y avait pensé. A chaque fois qu'il croyait l'avoir trouvé c'était juste un mannequin. Le premier était recouvert de pièges à souris. Le deuxième actionna un système qui fit tomber un pot de détergent sur sa trogne. Il avait tellement pensé à tout qu'il fallu une heure à John pour rouvrir le robinet central de la maison à l'aveuglette. Après que chacun de ses doigts ait été endommagé par des pièges à souris disposés à des endroits stratégiques. Une fois qu'il eut rincé ses yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il voyait toujours flou. Mais pas question de se faire avoir par un mioche !

Armé de son fidèle balai il avait tapoté tout ce qui semblait être suspect. Finalement il tomba sur le troisième mannequin. Et bon Dieu de bon Dieu, mais il avait réussi à prévoir qu'il prendrait un manche _aussi_. John Nashton finit à l'hôpital pour brûlures légères quand une énorme boule de pétards fut lancée vers sa figure. Quand il raconta tout ça au docteur, il lui répliqua sèchement qu'il n'avait qu'à arrêter de boire au lieu de déblatérer de telles sornettes.

D'accord, il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul.

Revenant du travail, puis du verre avec les copains qui avait suivi il avait complètement oublié sa résolution. Il se traîna comme une grosse baleine jusqu'à son sofa et s'étala dedans. Il prit la première bouteille à portée de main qu'il vit et leva le goulot pour avaler cul-sec. Mais dès la première gorgée il ressentit une horrible douleur dans sa bouche, son ventre et sa gorge. Il passa deux semaines à l'hôpital où les infirmiers le regardèrent de haut, disant qu'il avait confondu son whisky et une bouteille de javel. Là il se maudit un peu pour son imbécilité. Il aurait du s'en douter qu'il avait piégé ses bouteilles, il l'avait déjà fait en remplaçant sa bière par de la pisse le petit salaud.

En revenant il avait fait une halte chez un pote et lui avait emprunté sa carabine. S'il fallait en arriver là il le tirerait comme un pigeon. Il repartit en quête du crétin qui lui servait de progéniture. Cette fois ci il n'avait trouvé aucune farce cruelle dans la maison et il se dit qu'il l'avait pris de court. Il arriva enfin devant la chambre de son fils au premier étage et il eut un doute. Et s'il y avait un piège ? Ca faisait deux voyages à l'hôpital tout de même. Il mesura ses options et finalement décida de rebrousser chemin. Il allait plutôt s'acheter un paquet de six. Alors qu'il s'éloignait il entendit son fils éternuer. Fou de rage et de joie malfaisante il poussa la porte tellement fort qu'elle craqua contre le mur.

Et là l'apocalypse se déchaîna.

Deux filets collèrent ses bras et le canon de son arme contre lui et il se tira dans le pied en lâchant un hurlement. Déséquilibré il tomba en avant en plein sur une cinquantaine de punaises ce qui amplifia encore son cri. Mais là où il se mit réellement à beugler comme une vache c'est quand il vit les basquets élimées de son fils à quelques centimètres de son visage et le sentit lâcher un fer brûlant dans son dos. Au milieu de toute cette douleur, il parvint on ne sait comment à basculer sa tête à un angle lui permettait de voir son fils.

Celui-ci, les jambes croisées comme une donzelle et _son_ pistolet en main le regardait avec un air très satisfait sur le visage.

« Bonjour papa. Tu passes une bonne journée ?

- AHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Il lâcha un petit rire et augmenta d'un ton pour pouvoir se faire entendre.

- Pas besoin d'être aussi bestial. Ce n'est pas très poli de crier après les gens tu sais ?

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et haussa exagérément ses épaules avant de sortir un petit carnet de derrière lui. Il le tendit à quelques centimètres de son nez et releva le fer.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

- Toi espèce de petit morveux tu vas pas comprendre ta douleuAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

Eddie avait laissé tomber l'instrument de torture improvisé. Certaines personnes ne méritaient pas de pouvoir parler. Il prit le carnet à deux mains et le porta comme un télévendeur présenterait un bijou.

- Ca c'est le carnet où, pendant toutes ces années où je ne me rebellais pas, je notais ce que je te ferais quand j'en aurais l'occasion.

Parvenant à se rouler sur le côté son père délogea le fer à repasser et lui jeta un regard noir.

- T'as pas les couilles de me tuer !

Le rire de son fils lui glaça le sang.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer quelle idée. Non…

Son ton devint plus dur, moins plaisantin et il lui agrippa la mâchoire pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu vas vivre, immonde cloporte, pour que je te fasse subir absolument _tout_ ce qu'il y a dans ce carnet. J'ai eu une décennie pour y penser et crois moi j'ai beaucoup d'imagination pour ces choses là.

Il enfonça le visage de son père dans les punaises et l'obligea à se rallonger sur le ventre. Puis il remit le fer sur son dos en plus de quelques encyclopédies pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Seulement alors il lui adressa la parole, de nouveau guilleret.

- L'ambulance sera là dans dix minutes.

Il mit son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et lui fit moqueusement un salut avant de passer ses jambes par la fenêtre.

- Oh et j'oubliais ! J'ai vidé ton compte en banque. »

Et le fils disparu sous les hurlements du père.

Il avait contacté des tonnes d'agences, tenté de s'enfuir par tous les moyens mais à chaque fois il y avait une tuile. Grève des trains, des bus, des taxis, sa voiture était piégée, celle d'un de ses copains était « arrangée »… Il était bel et bien coincé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours dans la petite maison de banlieue, à servir de jouet à son gosse. Généralement quand il prévoyait de faire quelque chose de gros il le laissait récupérer à l'avanç faisait bientôt un mois qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, il commençait à devenir de plus en plus paranoïaque.

Plus que huit pas vers le frigo.

* * *

Notes et références :

- Le passé utilisé ici est celui que l'on trouve dans la plupart des comics. Il n'est jamais dit comment le Sphinx est partit de chez lui, j'ai donc élaboré un chouïa.

- C'est bien, je mets souvent de la javel dans mes fics. Quand j'aurais finis le Aceverse vous connaîtrez le Mille et Un Usages Meurtriers de la Javel et des Produits d'Entretien. Ca sera déjà ça de fait. Vous saviez qu'avec ça, du thé vert, du bicarbonate de soude et un portable usagé on peut fabriquer une bombe incendiaire ? … Et vous ne voulez pas savoir comment je l'ai découvert.


End file.
